


过敏

by 8759362



Category: Kamen Rider Build, 假面骑士build
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, 双a, 成结
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 桐生战兔是个有着果味信息素的Alpha，而他同样身为Alpha的搭档万丈龙我居然对他的信息素过敏。富有求知欲的科学家当然不会放过任何一个实验机会。





	过敏

**Author's Note:**

> *兔龙双A  
> *新世界同居设定

　　即使是best match的好搭档，万丈龙我也还是要说他不喜欢桐生战兔的信息素气味。这跟Alpha之间的同性相斥没关系，毕竟战兔虽然身为Alpha却公认的侵略性低到几乎没有，信息素内敛得龙我甚至一开始还以为他是个Beta。

　　这个错误的认知一直持续到某一天，两人外出love&peace的时候正巧碰到一位需要帮助的Omega，红蓝色的那位假面骑士义不容辞地上前用自己的信息素安抚了他。等把受惊的Omega送到他匆忙赶来的亲人手中后，战兔才发现龙我没有跟在身旁。转回身，梳着炸虾头的人已经不知道什么时候解除了变身，正双手抱着自己弯腰喘息。

　　"万丈？！"附近已经没有其他人了，战兔匆匆拔下瓶子，向一条腿已经跪在地上的人跑去。

　　"别过来！……你、先别过来，哈、……"龙我垂着头，伸出一只手阻止。

　　但战兔是那种不让他干什么就乖乖听话的人吗？尤其是那个笨蛋一副需要帮助的衰样，乐于助人的天才当然不会袖手旁观，理都没理继续向前。

　　随着脚步声的接近，那股龙我第一次闻到的战兔的信息素味也越来越浓，他徒劳地捂住口鼻抬头，战兔的样子在他充满生理性泪水的眼中变得模糊，气急败坏冲靠过来的人地大喊："不是让你别过来吗！？你怎么不听人说话！"

　　战兔听到他瓮声瓮气的声音皱起了眉，眼前的人不只眼角泛红，连脖子手臂这些裸露出来的皮肤都变红了，一边竭力抗拒他的靠近，一边想后退却没力气远离，脑中仿佛被突然出现的灯泡照亮："我说你这笨蛋，该不会是Omega吧？"

　　"哈？！"龙我条件反射地反驳："谁是笨蛋啊？至少给我加上肌肉啊！"他激动地挥舞着两只手臂，战兔嫌弃地看到他似乎在流鼻涕。"而且谁是Omega了？不是一早就跟你说过我是Alpha，Alpha！你、你难闻死了，给我站住，不许过来！"

　　困惑地屈指挠着自己的脸颊，战兔收敛了外放的信息素，确定龙我正在慢慢恢复才开口嘲讽："笨蛋的鼻子果然也是笨蛋，我看你除了泡面和蛋白粉根本就不觉得其他味道好闻吧，像我这种优雅温馨的信息素味道才是大众的选择。"

　　不再受战兔信息素干扰的龙我匆匆抹了一把脸，站起来不怎么有气势地回击："反正怎样都比你这个自恋狂要好！"战兔没有继续外放信息素只是让他的处境不会变得更糟，但并不能马上恢复。

　　"所以你到底怎么回事？"

　　"我才要问你怎么回事！居然会有人是水果味的信息素，真烦死了。"

　　战兔觉得身为天才的自己真的理解不了笨蛋的脑回路："我、果味怎么了？"

　　龙我不说话，闷头走向机车，只留给战兔一个绝尘的背影。

　　后来发生了很多事，战兔没找到机会向龙我追问那天的事，龙我自己也没再提过，但从那之后战兔就不再在龙我附近散发信息素了——这个倒不用他专门去注意，接踵而来的冲击、变故哪容得他们有半点心思去调动信息素调情。

　　所幸他们最终胜利了，在新世界开启了新生活。

　　好不容易有了安身之处的两个前英雄、现无业游民突然有了大把的时间，战兔便起了把他们共同经历的一切记录下来的念头。他在创作剧本时仔细回忆了过去，偶然从角落里翻出那个小小的插曲，虽然他不打算把这件与主线无关的事写进剧本，但科学家的求知欲让他打定主意要跟龙我问清楚。

　　"哈？水果过敏？？"战兔发出不可置信的声音。不过仔细想想的话，确实没看到那个笨蛋吃过水果之类的东西，就连他们最后的那次聚餐，也是所有人都在喝果汁而龙我却开了罐可乐。

　　被战兔用新发明的什么奇奇怪怪的道具固定在实验椅上的龙我依然没有放弃挣扎："有什么好惊讶的？现在你知道了，快放开我！"

　　谁知战兔却露出兴奋的表情，甚至从脑后探出一撮毛来："这太有意思了，值得研究！"然后狞笑着向龙我逼近，"撒，开始实验吧！"

　　龙我被他笑得浑身发毛："你别过来，别过来啊！"

　　"理论上来讲，你会水果过敏是因为水果里有过敏原。研究表明，信息素虽然呈现各种味道，但与同味道的东西不具备相同的物质，只是产生于腺体的外激素罢了。可你却对我的信息素出现了类过敏反应，所以先来收集反应信息吧。"说着，战兔弯腰看着龙我，真的居高临下地开始小小地放出一丝信息素。

　　"别！等等，战兔你、咳咳……住手啊！"效果立竿见影，被近距离糊了一脸果味信息素的龙我马上就觉得呼吸变得不畅，眼睛和喉咙都有些痒痒的。

　　"放心吧，家里有抗过敏的药，实在不行还有天才瓶，不会让你有事的。而且这个仓库位置偏僻，也不怕打扰到别人。"战兔俏皮地晃晃手中的瓶子。

　　龙我不知道是被战兔的味道熏得还是被他气得，觉得脑子也开始阵阵发晕，他用力眨着开始蓄水的眼睛："天才瓶是、阿嚏！给你这么用的吗？"

　　眼看龙我挣扎的力道越来小，战兔拿起平板记录了些什么，又往龙我嘴里塞了一根温度计，然后扯了扯龙我泛红的脸皮，嘴上还不忘碎碎念观察所得："没有出疹子，只是有些充血。"松开手，看着他脸上被自己捏出的两点白又慢慢变红，掐着时间拿出温度计。"37.7度，考虑到口腔温度和你现在的情况，也不算高温。"

　　把这一切都记下来后，战兔又拉来了电极片，进行了一系列龙我完全看不懂的操作。等他终于心满意足地关闭各种机器和电脑的时候，捆住龙我的道具早已被撤下，因为龙我在所谓的"实验"刚开始不久，就整个摊在椅子上，完全提不起动弹的力气。

　　迷蒙的眼睛看着战兔收拾好器材后转身，又回来把自己从椅子上拉起来往床的方向架去，龙我用因浓重鼻音而显得黏糊的声音问："……结束了？"

　　"当然没有，接下来才是重点！"战兔用不怎么温柔但也不能说粗暴的动作把龙我放在床上，自己也跟着爬了上来，看着他泛着水光的眼中印出自己的影子，心情颇好地解释："刚刚做了测试，你的体征基本都在正常范围内，只是看起来像过敏，但没有真的过敏。那也就是说——"战兔拖长口音，嘴角得意地向两边耳根翘起，"你只是对我的信息素有反应。明明是个Alpha，却对同样Alpha的我的信息素有·反·应呢。而且看起来只对我这样，恐怕我就算是个Omega，你作为Alpha闻到我的味道也会像变得现在这样软绵绵的吧。"

　　"你在说什么啊，不懂。"即使龙我的脑子是清醒的，他也不一定明白战兔说的那些名词，但有一件事不需要用脑子也可以确定："我们可是best match的最佳搭档，对我来说战兔你跟别人不一样不是理所当然的吗，有什么好奇怪的。"

　　听到这样的话，战兔好像被定格了一样，过了一会才泄气一般笑出声："噗——！真是的，一定被你这笨蛋传染了，居然会忘记这种事。呼！那我们继续吧，实验要开始了！"

　　"喂，说了不要随便叫人家'笨蛋'、啊！你干嘛脱我衣服？"

　　龙我不怎么有力的反抗影响不了战兔分毫，他轻轻松松就掀起龙我的T恤褪下他的牛仔裤："实验呀实验，看在你这么配合的份上，就特别说明一下好了。你看，你现在在发热吧，身上红红的，眼泪汗水这些体液也大量分泌，而且还没有力气，是不是很像发情期的Omega？那就让我们来看看其他方面是不是也一样吧。"

　　一只手抚上龙我薄薄的腹肌，手掌因为战斗和常年亲手制作道具而带了些老茧，刮过皮肤向上的感觉让躺着的人打了个颤。"喂，战兔、啊！"龙我刚一开口，就被来到胸口的手指掐住了一边乳尖，后半的话就这么被截断了。

　　"万丈你见天好像特别敏感，也是因为我的信息素吗？"虽然这么问了，但战兔并不指望他的回答，直接俯下身吻住有些慌乱的人。

　　唇舌交缠在一起，久久不肯分开，只从两人唇缝中泄出断断续续的呜咽，透明的唾液也开始顺着龙我的最佳流出。知道理论就能马上运用于实际，正是战兔作为物理学家的其中一条天才之处。他的另一只手也没闲着，顺势插入龙我腰背与床单的缝隙，看似毫无章法却一处也没落下地在龙我背上抚摸起来。

　　两个人都没有闭上眼，龙我是因为大脑还没反应过来，战兔则是不愿错过这个笨蛋的任何表情。怕傻愣愣任君采撷的龙我真的会窒息休克，战兔在听到耳边的呻吟有些变调的时候就主动放开了他。而且说实话，哪怕算上葛成巧度过的时间，这种限制级的事战兔也是第一次做，哪怕是向来运筹帷幄的天才，也难免有些激动上头。

　　看到战兔的脸也变红了，泛着水光的红唇更是鲜艳得像要滴血一样，龙我这才回过神来。他两手不知什么时候抓住了战兔的肩膀，也不晓得原本是想推开还是相反想把人拉得更近，不过下一秒他就猛地松手，不知道该把双手往哪摆一样无措地挥舞："你、你你刚、……我我我我可是直A！你要干、唔！……"

　　所谓的 "直A"立场宣布到一半就被战兔打断了，他撑起身子后退了一点，看到龙我胯下的小龙我已经半抬起了头，便不客气地一把抓住揉搓起来："这么精神，万丈你这不是很喜欢嘛。"

　　最懂男A爽点的永远是另一个男A，不一会龙我就在科学家灵巧的手中射了出来。他喘着气用手遮住自己的眼睛，另一只手也收回，企图用小臂挡住自己本就红彤彤的脸色和发烧的耳朵。

　　"现在才来装鸵鸟太晚了吧。你射的我满手都是，这可是你最喜欢的蛋白质，为了不浪费，要物尽其用才行。正好家里也没润滑剂，而且看来你也不能像真的Omega那样自己分泌体液润滑，那就这样吧……"说着，战兔毫不拖泥带水地推开龙我两条肌肉紧实的大腿，直取会阴后紧皱的入口。

　　莫名的羞耻让龙我错失了阻止的良机，只觉得下身一痛，就被战兔沾着自己的精液伸进了一节手指："疼！战兔、战兔你住手，别再加了、啊……"当然，就算他没错过时机，无力的他就算挣扎，对锁定猎物的Alpha也没什么胜算就是了。

　　"别担心，你的潜力大得很……看，已经吞下三跟手指了。"作为格斗家和假面骑士，龙我的柔韧性相当好，战兔轻易就把他蜷曲的双腿向两边分开压在了床单上，对着完全向自己敞开的身体为所欲为。

　　"唔、战兔……你住、啊住手……"龙我觉得奇怪极了，他明明是Alpha，被另一个Alpha在屁股里掏来掏去居然从尾椎升起一丝快感。但是想想这么做的人是战兔，是那个好像什么事都能做到，拯救了他更拯救了世界的英雄，似乎也没什么不可思议的了。

　　把所能收集到的精液全部涂进龙我的身体之后，战兔的手已经能在紧致的甬道中任意进出，于是便抽出手指，直接解开裤子拉链让自己早就挺起的性器弹跳出来："万丈，我要进去了。"

　　龙我勉力抬头，看到战兔那根自己并不陌生的东西直指不妙的地方——怎么说他也是跟战兔共享一间浴室还比过大小的好兄弟，虽然现在这情况看来是做不了兄弟了——紧张地大喊："战、战兔，你别啊啊！！疼、你……出去啊……"

　　他们曾经be the one，在战斗中每挨一下攻击都是你痛我也痛，现在他们以另一种方式合体，在龙我感到疼的时候，战兔同样也很疼。不是只有龙我毫无保护的内壁才是脆弱的，他从来没受过什么残害的性器也一样敏感："笨蛋、嘶——！这种时候不要用力，应该放松才对……"不满地拍拍龙我为了方便进入而被自己抬起的屁股，战兔只好又去抚慰耷拉着头的小龙我。

　　"这是说、啊放松就能……放松的吗？你轻、……说的轻巧，你自己来试试啊、唔……"虽然这么说着，但龙我还是按战兔说的，努力调整呼吸，放松肌肉。后一条到不怎么难做到，毕竟战兔一直没有停止释放信息素，依然处于类过敏状态的他其实用不出多大的力气，就算想全力绷紧肌肉都不行。

　　等战兔全部进入龙我体内的时候，已经是满头大汗，他用手指戳着龙我朝天竖起的蘑菇头，盯着龙我湿润的眼睛问："呼——终于进去了，感觉怎么样？"

　　"什、什么怎么样？"龙我看着满脸趣味除了裤腰所有衣服好好在身上的战兔，想起自己几乎是全裸地被摊开在他面前，觉得自己快要烧起来了，而且这次绝对不是因为那该死的果味信息素。

　　战兔略带威胁地用指尖抠弄龙我龟头上的包皮："你不老实说，我怎么收集数据？"

　　"这有什么好收、呜……你、我说！我……觉得好涨，里面被战兔撑、撑开了……"龙我再次捂住了脸，不敢去看那个恶劣到家的人的表情。"欸、啊……别、别动啊……战兔在、摩擦我的里面……唔、好奇怪嗯啊……"

　　只是缓缓地抽动几下，就听到笨蛋吐出这样可爱的话，战兔忍不住拉开龙我的双手固定在枕头上，看着他不知道是过敏还是羞的而充血泛红的眼睛说："那万丈知道我是什么感觉吗？万丈的身体里又软又热，夹得我好紧，我现在觉得好舒服。万丈你比Omega还要厉害……"

　　"呜……别、别说了……"万丈被诡异的羞耻席卷，但身体总是先于大脑的他却异常敏锐地注意到了一个问题："你怎么知道Omega是什么感觉？"

　　战兔被他问的一愣，然后开心地吻在他的嘴角："我不知道，但是我知道你一定比Omega、比其他所有人都好。"

　　好歹也是谈过恋爱的人，龙我又一次问出了那个问题："你是在向我告白吗？"

　　"……闭嘴呀，好好陪我做试验！"战兔沉默了一瞬，身下的速度陡然加快，顶得龙我只能抽着气呻吟，再也问不出什么让他脸热的煞风景话来。

　　"嗯……呀啊……战兔、哈……"被身下的抽插磨得大脑愈发昏沉的龙我得到了短暂喘息的机会，但随即就发现自己被战兔摆成了伏跪的姿势，胸口和下巴扣在柔软的枕头里。没等他感到身后空虚，战兔的火热便重新贯穿了他。姿势的改变让战兔进得更深，撞击的力道更大，也带来了更强的刺激："啊！……战兔、战兔……好深、唔……"

　　战兔舔吮着他的后颈："万丈你里面是不是又湿了？难道真的和Omega一样流水了吗？像这样被我压身下，用屁股吞下我的东西，还发出这么淫乱的声音，更像Omega了。所以要不要试试标记呢？"说着就真的把尖尖的虎牙磕在了龙我颈上和Omega腺体相同的位置。

　　"我、啊……不可能、唔啊……为什么……"习惯了战兔的股间已经不觉的疼了，但颈后却传来尖锐的疼，龙我又重新紧张了起来。

　　"标记了、就是唔的惹……"战兔像个食肉动物那样撕咬着龙我的皮肤，口齿不清地回答。

　　疼痛使龙我从情欲和过敏症中清醒，他松开枕头，反手抚上战兔的侧脸，额头深深埋进枕头中小声说："本来、就是你的，是你造就了现在的我，不该存在于这里的、和这个世界的万丈龙我不一样的我，这里就只有你和我、唔哇！"

　　"……糟透了！"战兔放过了龙我布满牙印的可怜后颈，重重顶进他的最深处："一点都不想承认我也是你这笨蛋的……"

　　后穴尽头的媚肉热情地绞紧了战兔，他向龙我耳洞中吐气，诱哄地说道："其实Alpha也是有生殖腔的，虽然退化的差不多了……不如我们来看看你的生殖腔能不能用吧。"

　　话音未落，战兔就认准目标行动起来，硬挺的性器像是楔子一样不停地叩打龙我肉道的某点。疾风骤雨一样的攻击接踵而至，龙我甚至怀疑身后的人是不是悄悄使用了危险扳机，但他却问不出口，只能发出不成调的呻吟："！……哈啊、太……战、呜……多嗯啊……"

　　科学家总是对的，即使他的本职是物理。在战兔锲而不舍的钻研下，他惊喜地发现层叠的褶皱真的向他打开了一个细小的缝隙，欣喜的他不顾龙我拔高的哀鸣，强硬地把性器的头部挤了进去。狭窄的岔口真的太小了，战兔仅仅把龟头埋进去，那里就被填得满满的，但也因为如此而显得更加柔顺紧致，给战兔带来天堂般的享受。

　　战兔停下动作细细体会其中的滋味，龙我也得到了片刻的休息："呼——呼啊……你、你居然……哈……"

　　一手捞起龙我的腰更加贴近自己，另一只手覆上龙我的手背，五指陷插进他的指缝，战兔做出了最后的宣告："万丈，我要射了。我会成结，然后把里面都射满。"

　　"什！不、啊啊啊——！战兔、疼啊——！！"尖利的叫声脱口而出，龙我忍耐许久的泪水终于落下，在枕头上晕开一片湿润。

　　"万丈、万丈……龙我……"战兔开始了漫长的射精，用尽所有的力气把龙我困在怀中，简直像要把他揉碎一样，让两具身体紧密地交叠在一起。

　　许久之后，战兔终于舍得滑出龙我的密所，看着大量浊液从那个被自己蹂躏得红肿的穴口涌出，他满足地咧嘴笑了。把龙我翻过来，他惬意地跟被自己玩弄到脱力的人并排躺在一起。

　　战兔已经停止了继续释放信息素，龙我也很快从失神中找回自我，他无力地用手肘捅捅身旁的战兔，沙哑地抱怨："突然做这种事，你是恶魔吗？"

　　"当然不是，我是天才物理学家。"战兔的声音似乎颇为自得，他满意地深吸一口气："实验结果还不错，不过还有一些事情需要证实，下次我们再继续吧。"

　　"下次再说啦……"龙我根本没注意战兔说了什么，只是随便应了下来。

　　听到龙我的声音渐渐低了下去，最后变成轻微的鼾声，战兔无奈地笑了："那就说好了，下次也要陪我做实验……"说着拉过被子盖在两人身上，闭上眼也慢慢进入了梦乡。

  
　　END

**Author's Note:**

> 初衷只是想写“你是恶魔吗？”“当然不，我是天才科学家。”  
> 而已。所谓两句对话引发的血案。


End file.
